MI pasado
by Marce-Finn
Summary: DESCUBRE EL PASADO DE MARCELINE Y LA VIDA PASADA DE LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES DE HORA DE AVENTURA (MI VERSION MODERNA SI NO TE AGRADA LARGATE DE MI HISTORIA)
1. Chapter 1

**MI PASADO**

**CAPITULO 1: DOS HERMANAS CASI GEMELAS.**

Era una noche tranquila en un 31 de octubre, la brisa movía suavemente las copas de los arboles, en una casa muy grande rodeada por un extenso jardín lleno de flores hermosas, en el corral de al lado de la casa los animales dormían tranquilamente.

-¡YA VIENE!- se oyó exclamar a una mujer joven de cabellos color del pan asomando la cabeza por una puerta, avisando a las tres personas que esperaban en el pasillo impacientes, dos señores y un niño de seis años. El reloj de la chimenea de la planta baja, dio la primera campanada de la media noche y un segundo después exactamente del 31 de octubre…

-¡ES UNA NIÑA!-exclamo un medico detrás de la puerta-¡Y ESTÁ BIEN!

Las tres personas dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-¡QUE SUSTO! ¿No Hudson?- Exclamo uno de ellos que traía el cabello castaño un poco largo y unos lentes gruesos iguales a los de una de las mujeres dentro del cuarto.- Creo que iré a verla- comento entrando en la habitación.

Al entrar a mujer sostenía al bebe en brazos y no paraba de sonreír.

-Hay Elizabeth, que susto nos has dado.- Comento observando a la niña que sostenía. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y la piel pálida como la leche, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda muy hermosos y miraba a todos con curiosidad.-Es muy hermosa. ¿Verdad Betty?- añadió sonriendo preguntándole a la mujer que hace un rato se había asomado.

-Sí, es cierto.-dijo tomando en brazos a la niña para lavarla, mientras que Simon salía de la habitación.

-Espero que puedas verla Hudson-Bromeo saliendo de la habitación. –Tienes que verla tiene unos hermosos ojo verdes y…

-…Y Elizabeth me ha dicho que, si estas de acuerdo, quiere llamarla Marceline.-Dijo Betty saliendo de la habitación un poco nerviosa, y entregándole la niña a Hudson añadió.-Mientras lo piensas encárgate de ella, su mama tiene que dar a luz a otro bebe.-Comentó entrando en la habitación mientras Zayan el niño que los acompañaba,(que era el hijo de una de las criadas de la casa) se ponía de puntillas junto a Hudson para poder ver a la a niña.

Volvieron a sus puestos, y Hudson ahora con la niña en brazos comenzó a andar de un lado a otro hasta que la pequeña Marcy se durmió en brazos de su padre. Sin embargo su hermanita tardaba en llegar, pero el medico dijo que no había que preocuparse, que ella solo estaba esperando la luz del sol para nacer. Y en efecto a las doce del día en punto la niña vino al mundo. Exhaustos, pero contentos fueron a admirar a la pequeña recién nacida.

Se parecía mucho a Marceline. La misma naricita respingona, la misma forma de la cara, y como ella pesaba 3 kilos 10 gramos exactos, solo que la niña tenía el cabello castaño obscuro y tenía los ojos cerrados. Como Elizabeth había escogido el nombre de Marceline Hudson decidió llamarla Miriam. Nada más ver a su hermana Marcy gritó:

-¡BABÚ!

No creían que quiso hacerle un cumplido, pero desde ese momento Miriam fue apodada Babú.

Llevaron a las niñas a una habitación con un par de cunas y adornada con detallitos muy hermosos en las paredes ahí dejaron que descansaran cada una en su cuna, y se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Zayan se quedo observando un segundo a las bebes, hasta que una voz lo llamó desde la puerta.

-¡Zayan!, vamos las veras al rato- llamo Betty con dulzura cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

******Konichiw**is **(XD) bueno soy marce-finn y este es mi grandioso fic, bueno me encanta hora de aventura y el finnceline, el flameline, y muchas otras parejas que me da flojera escribir, espero disfruten esta historia de 3 partes esta es la primera, que será sobre la infancia de Marceline y los demás personajes, así que… ¡BYE-BEE! (le agregué una gemela a marcy :3).**

La mañana había llegado y todo el mundo estaba despierto en aquella gran y hermosa casa, que bien podía ser un castillo, los encargados le daban de comer a los animales y acomodaban los cuartos, afuera una guapa mujer de unos 29 años, vigilaba como los tres pequeños niños del castillo jugaban a explorar el gran jardín donde se encontraban.

-Mira mami una mariquita- exclamo Marceline, que tenía un vestido blanco con amarillo hasta las rodillas y un listón amarillo en el cabello igual que su hermana, que jugaba atrapadas con Zayan cerca de un gran árbol que daba sombra a la mitad del jardín.(**Marcy y Miriam tienen 3 años y Zayan 9 porque les lleva 6 años)**

-Si cariño, veo que te gustan mucho, agarrara no te va a hacer nada- dijo su mama acercándose a donde se encontraba la niña para sentarse junto a ella y observar al insecto que tenía la niña en la mano.

-¿Me la puedo quedar mami?

-No nena, porque los animalitos necesitan estar afuera y no les gusta estar encerrados. ¿Entiendes? Mejor ve a jugar con Miri y Zayan

-Esta bien mami.-Sonrió la niña y fue yendo a jugar con los niños. Pasaron unos minutos hasta decidieron entrar a descansar y jugar en su "**guarida secreta**" como ellos llaman a una habitación de la casa llena de juguetes, video juegos y otras cosas.

-Niños-Llamó desde la puerta la madre de las gemelas, captando la atención de los tres-Voy a ir a trabajar volveré mas tarde, así que ya saben que, si quieren salir a jugar al patio avísenle a la mamá de Zayan-Sonrió y entro a darle un beso en el cachete a los niños.

Cuando salió los niños se miraron un instante y decepcionada Miri dijo:

-Creí que estaría con nosotros todo el día, igual que ayer...-Volvió la vista a sus muñecas- Bueno, hay que ver la tele ¿sale?

-Si o podríamos recorrer toda la casa, sería una gran manera de pasar el rato- sugirió Zayan

-Pero esta casa están grande que tardaríamos una semana entera en recorrer solo el patio de enfrente- Objetó Marceline

-Vamos no es para tanto, además no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Las hermanas se miraron un segundo y respondieron que si. Los tres niños empezaron a vagar por la casa y entraron a las habitaciones que veían, incluso se ponían a jugar a las escondidas y volvían a investigar, se les ocurrió la idea de empezar a jugar a los investigador de quien sabe donde sacaron una lupa y se pusieron a observar cualquier cosa que se les cruzara hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron a la guarida secreta a ver la tele echando flojera (**N/A: ASI SOY YO XD).**

Después de comer salieron a jugar en unos columpios que habían mandado a hacer para los niños.

-Estoy aburrida-replicó marcy tirándose en el piso-¿y si entramos a ver anime Zayan?**(MARCELINE OTAKU)**

-Si, pero...- no pudo terminar ya que una voz femenina lo llamó

-Zaya cariño despídete que ya nos vamos a casa-Gritó la madre del chico

-Bueno bye niñas

-BYE- Enseguida llegó la mama de las gemelas y se fueron las tres al cuarto de las dos para bañarse, se bañaron, vistieron y su mama les cantó una canción como hacía todos los días antes de mandarlas a dormir.

-Oye mami-dijo marcy antes de que su madre se fuera

-¿Porque mi papá nunca esta en casa?

-Porque esta trabajando nena

-¿Y porque las personas trabajan?-Preguntó Miriam

-Para tener dinero y poder comprar cosas como tus juguetes.

-Entonces voy a regalar todos mis juguetes

-¿Por que?

-Para que mi ya no necesitemos comprar cosas y mi papá este siempre con nosotras-

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil nena-Finalizó su mama tristemente dándole un beso en la frente a cada una- Buenas noches-

**Y LISTO YA LO TERMINÉ ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :D **


End file.
